


Lonely Nights

by NihilismPastry



Series: Laced and Bound [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Animalistic Sans, Bara!Sans, Beast Tale AU, Beasttale AU, Big Sans, Dirty Talk, Dom!Sans, F/M, Female Reader, Instructed Masturbation, Knot kink, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Possessive Sans, Primal Sans, Public Masturbation, Reader Is Not Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans has to go to a last minute political conference. Aside from missing home and his brother, he also misses his mate and her affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the Laced and Bound series. This is a beast tale AU by Get Rammed on tumblr, so you might want to look into it before reading this. If not, you shall be confused on Sans's looks and behavior.

Sans had been desperate for some time off from the mine. Working damn near 56 hours a week was putting a strain on his body and temper. Just last week he had snapped at his mate and pushed her off the bed when she woke him up by accident. She had forgiven him of course, but she didn't sleep in the same bed as him, not unless he brought her to it while she was sleeping. To add insult to injury, just two days ago he had found a fissure in his radius. It wasn't that deep, but it wasn't healing either. He would get Paps to take a look at it, but his bro was already worried enough as it was. If he found out his body wasn't healing...

He groaned and leaned his head against the over stuffed couch. Then of course his luck had to go completely down the shitter. Asgore had asked him to take Toriel's place for a political meeting in New York. Apparently Toriel had to go to court on Monday, and that would be in the middle of this conference. And even though Sans was a born and raised asshole, he couldn't let Toriel miss an opportunity to keep the kid, so of course he accepted. And that was why he found himself in the only Monster hotel in the country, tired as all hell, and missing his bro and mate. 

This was the first time he'd been so far away from his bro on the surface. He always watched out for him, and made sure that the humans didn't take advantage of him. Being gone for a week, he wouldn't be able to do that. He knew his brother was smart, much smarter than some people would give credit for, but that didn't mean his brother wasn't naive. Humans had terrible I intentions all the time, and put on facades to lure the innocent. Papyrus would probably walk a murderer home if they claimed the blood was their own wounds.

Then there was his mate. Even though they were soul mates, there wasn't a special link or anything binding them. He couldn't tell when she was in danger, if she was horny, or even if she was with someone else. And he knew other humans would encroach on his territory, they always did. When he got back he'd smell other humans all over her, covering up his scent and bleeding into her sheets. He made a mental note to do the laundry when he got home. 

He knew he sounded like a possessive ass, but he couldn't help it. Knowing that his mate didn't have him to protect her was driving him up a wall. As a human she was so vulnerable. Her skin was so soft and easily yielded to his fangs, and her bones could snap without any effort at all. She'd be a squealing squirming mess if he didn't keep her safe. A half hearted growl ripped through his chest as he got up from the chair, his bones clacking and grinding together from the sudden movement. That train of thought hadn't been helpful at all, he could feel his magic caressing his bones. Now not only was he worried, but he was getting horny. 

Great.

A flash of green caught his attention, and he went over to the bed. On top of the cream covers was his phone, it was plugged into the lamp socket and charging. Maybe he could give his mate a call and see how she was doing? That would at least get rid of his anxiety, and then he could go jerk off before dinner. Yeah, that sounded like a solid plan.

He yanked his phone up and clicked the second quick dial number. It rang a few times before a breathless voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, baby girl."

"Oh, Sans, hey how are you?"

"Fine, just uh, checkin' up on ya." He could hear muffled chatter in the background, but it sounded too loud to be the TV. "How've you been?"

"Great. Just got off of work a few minutes ago, and decided to go out to eat since Paps has a date with his 'Kitten' tonight." He could hear her swallow something before she began to speak again. "So what about you? Did you make some progress during that meeting?"

He sighed and sat on the bed, the springs creaking under his weight. "Nah, same old shit got spewed around. Humans complainin' about room and over crowdin', as if we didn't have that problem under a tiny fucking mountain." His mate hummed, and he quickly reeled in his anger. "That wasn't why I called ya though, so let's talk about somethin' else."

There was a moment of awkward silence before his mate gasped. "Oh, we got a new co-worker today! He's a pastry chef from Britain, and he let me try some of his cooking. I had montblancs for the first time today."

Sans said he hadn't wanted to talk about work, but that would have been way more preferable than listening to his mate gush over another male. "That so?"

"Yeah, you're gonna have to come try some." She moaned and Sans's already excited magic surged through his body, making him grip the phone between his phalanges. "They're so sweet and creamy-"

" **Shut up**." The line went quiet. "Does the place you're eating at gotta bathroom?"

"Yeah?"

"Go to it."

He heard quiet shuffling before he heard the telltale clicking of her heels against tile. There was a click before she spoke again. "Sans, what's wrong?"

 He laid himself out on the bed and freed his erection. If she was going to antagonize him like this, then she was going to take responsibility. "You're going to follow my every order, ya understand, Baby girl?"

There was a sharp intake of breath and he knew that she was figuring out what was happening. "Yes, Master."

"Good, now I want you to spread your pussy lips for me." He shut his sockets and let his fingers tease his shaft. "Rub just the lips, nothin' else." 

"Master, this is a public-"

"Are you disobeying your master?"

"N-no."

"Good girl." He slid his fingers upwards toward his tip, his magic already calling out for his mate, regardless of the fact she wasn't there. "Keep playing with your lips, nice and slow like. Good girl." He squeezed his tip with two fingers, a growl ripping through him.

It made the girl on the other end moan. "Master, are you touching yourself?"

"Sure am baby girl." He squeezed a bit harder. "I'm fucking myself to your pretty voice, **so don't hide it from me**." He slid his phalanges back down his shaft, this time in a lazy tempo. "Now, start rubbing your clit. Slow circles baby girl, not too fast. That's right, just like that." 

Her breathing was getting heavier, he could hear it over the phone. She was enjoying this just as much as he was. "Master~."

"What is it, baby girl?" He picked up his tempo. " **You're enjoying this right**? Ya like getting off in a public restroom like a needy slut? Bet you wish I was there, huh? Rubbin' ya out so ya can cum?" 

"Ghnah."

"What was that? I couldn't understand ya."

"Yes, Master." She moaned and he could almost see her doubled over, sweat collecting on her forehead and her chest heaving. "I like masturbating to your voice, it's so hot." 

"You wanna go faster?"

"Yeah, please let me!"

He stopped his own movements, he was getting too close to the mark. "Go ahead baby girl, put me on speaker phone." 

"But-" She swallowed hard and he heard a click. "You're on speaker." 

"Good, now rub your clit faster and stick a finger in your cunt." He heard a loud moan and he shuddered from the voice. "That's a good girl. Finger your cunt nice and slow for me baby. Go deep in your needy pussy, all the way in. **Deeper**. Good girl."

"Master, let me, please!"

"Nu-uh baby girl." He ignored her high pitched whine. "Add in another finger and scissor yourself. Ya feel your pussy stretching? Getting wider every time? I bet you need more though, right? Add a third finger then and thrust up to the knuckle, but keep going slow." His magic was practically visible now, and was far too close to his phone for comfort. "That's it, keep going. In and out. Nice and deep. In and out. Fuck, I wanna bend you over and fuck that tight pussy of yours so bad."

"Master," He heard her cloth shuffle around, and he wondered if she took all her clothes off. The image made him lick his fangs. Public bathroom sex was on the menu when he got home. "I need to go faster. It's not enough."

" **Beg for it**." He began to stroke himself again, this time hard and fast, with the occasional squeeze thrown in. "Beg your master to let you go wild. To let ya, **oh fuck** , cum all over the bathroom floor and down your pretty legs."

"Please master, I need it." She was practically out of breath now, and her voice had raised an octave. "I need to finger my pussy hard, just like you would. I wanna pretend that master is fucking me nice and hard, making me cum all over your fingers. I need it so bad it hurts. Let me cum, let me cum~!"

"Do it then, baby girl. Fuck yourself silly."

He heard a moan and then lewd wet sounds that echoed through the bathroom. "Good job, baby girl. Add another finger to your pussy. Slam them in hard and fast for me. Come on, I know you can go harder, ya slam into my cock all the time. That's it. I can hear it ya know, the way your fingers are soaked with your juices. Damn, wish I was there so I could lick them off myself."

"Oh, God." He heard a thunk on the other end of the line. Either she was leaning against something, or she dropped the phone. "Master I'm gonna cum! My pussy, it's," She moaned and it made him speed up, all he needed was to let her cum and he could finally finish. "it's squeezing my fingers so hard, Master. It's pulling me deeper and deeper."

"Dammit I wish I could see your face, bite your neck, make you **mine**." He growled and arched his back, precum leaking down his shaft and absorbing into his boxers. "You're fucking **mine** , even if I'm far away, even when I can't see you, even when I turn to fucking dust. **You're**. **Mine**."

"Sans~! Oh fuck~!"

" **Cum for me**." He growled, voice low and husky. "Let me hear you cum all over those pretty fingers."

A sharp gasp of his name, and he knew she had came. The image of her leaning against public toilet, eyes shut, fingers knuckle deep in her pussy, and a red flush to her face made him spurt. It splashed on the clean bedding with a loud splat, staining it an impressive greenish blue. "Good girl, keep fingering yourself nice and slow." 

Things were quiet between the two. The only sound being her haggard breathing, and his low growls as he emptied himself out. He wished she was close so he could pet her hair and kiss her neck. Sex was great, but displays of affection afterwards was just as nice. It helped his mate remember that she was loved, and not merely a living breathing sex toy. 

"Ya did great baby girl."

"Oh God, that was amazing." Her voice was hushed now, but he didn't mind, he was just suffering through his never ending cumming. "Did you...?"

"Yeah, I came." He shuddered as another spurt splattered all over the bed. "Your voice was pretty _orgasmic_." 

"Sans, no."

"What, ya need to _cum_ to your senses, these puns are hilarious."

His mate groaned, but he could almost hear the smile in her voice. "I'm hanging up on you."

"Love ya, baby girl." 

There was a pause on the other end, before she spoke again, this time low and sweet. "Love you too, Sans."

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I found it! The bottom of the sin barrel! Good fucking grief! Ah, anyway...So I've gotta tumble now? I talk about fan fiction, AUs, and stuff like that. Maybe check it out? http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, this story does have a sibling story called: Don't Skull Fuck the Skeleton. Yeah, it's exactly what you are expecting it to be.


End file.
